Our First Day of Forever (NaruHina)
by Lizzete Porter
Summary: Today is the day Naruto and Hinata get martied. One small shot for their ceremony.


Oh Hinata...you look beautiful. You're going to make me cry.

The pink haired Kunoichi said softly behind her. She was finishing off tightening the dress and fastening the buttons. The two of them were trying to finish off the final details of her outfit. Sakura looked at Hinata over one more time, and sighed in happiness. "Oh, before I forget..." Turning over to a night table, she pulled out a small box. Placing it on Hinata's bed, she took off the top, pulling out a couple items. "Your father gave me this to give you. It belong to your mother, it's her garter, your something old and used." Handing it to her, she smiled. "I'm guessing your something new is your dress?" Only a nod was seen from her. Sakura had brought out a small blue flower, going up and putting it in her hair, next to some other flowers. "It's your something blue." As the two of them got eye level, she gave her a smile. The nervousness was written all over her face, slight shaking. "Hey Hinata-chan...there's nothing to be about. You're going to spend your life on the man who you had always loved. It is your happiest day of your life." She just hugged her tightly, smiling. "T..Thank you Sakura chan." Pulling away, she looked up at the clock. "It's almost time. Let me go make sure everyone is ready for you. Stay right now." Running towards the door, she opened, quickly running off to see the details.

Hinata was left alone in the room, in her dress, to her thoughts. Turning towards the full body mirror, a small gasp came through her lips. Never did she imagine she would be in the situation like this, especially on this day. The soft hands ran down her waist to the dress, fixing some of ruffles. As her lavender eyes scanned herself, a little smile appeared. Her raven blue hair was fixed in a messy bun, flowers off the bottom to give it. Make up was on her face, something she never wore. It was soft natural colors, or so Ino said. Her lips were tinted a bit rosier then normal, making them a fuller. Then her eyes shifted to her dress, the one that took her months to chose. The top was tight fitting on her body, showing off her figure. IT was a sweetheart shape top, white flowers around them. Down to the bottom, the material flowed, to the ground. This dress was something simple, not wanting to be talked into buy something big or fancy. Hinata was a simple girl with simple taste. The smile just couldn't leave her now, the softest blush of pink. Letting a little laugh off her lips, excitement was replaced with happiness. "Naruto-kun" She said a bit, hearing a knock on the door.

"It's time, Hinata, come on." Sakura had returned, with the news it was time to start. Nodding, she started walking through the door. Her dress flowed softly behind her, her shoes walking making a dull sound on the ground. Walking through the door, the two walked towards the courtyard, near the Hyuga compound. Her father had organized it, a bit of surprised from both of them.

They reached the entrance, a man waiting for Hinata in a traditional Kimono. He turned, hearing the two of them walk up. It was her father, Hiashi, waiting patiently. Sakura excused herself, and started the walk of down the aisle, with other brides maids. Standing next to him, her eyes were unable to look up at him. He cleared his throat, causing her attention up at her. "Hinata...I know you ...and I have not been in such good terms in the last couple of years." It was difficult for him to talk to her, not a man for feelings. "But I'm happy to see you're going to be happy." Her eyes widen a bit, surprised at this outburst. The two of them hugged softly, hearing the traditional music starting to play. "Let's get going. I don't want to keep him waiting." Hiashi flashed the softest smile towards her, as he put his hand out for her to grab it. Turning towards the outdoors, they took the first step onto the lavender carpet.

The sun was shining brightly down on them, to the set up. Chairs were positioned on both sides of them, in rows and rows for them to sit. The Hyugas were all positioned into the left off her, primary and secondary branch. Hinata's and Naruto's friend were positioned on their right, all standing and waiting for her to pass buy. As Hiashi and she did, people stood in respect. Her lavender eyes turned to her right, as she could see all of her friends happily looking at her, bowing their heard. Turning to her left, her family stood there, serious almost. But they had put their right hand over their heart, a sign of respect and a for an acceptance of the wedding. A blush rose now, her eyes fixed what was in front of her. Like the world had known, a soft win blew between them, causing the Sakura flowers on the tree to blow at them. And then her eyes caught sight of...him. He was also dressed in traditional grey Kimono, facing the front. The breeze was causing his blond hair to move a bit, tickling the back of his neck. Someone in front of him motioned to turn around, and he did. It was almost like a dream come true. Hinata seeing him caused her to intake a small gasp, his blues eyes looking at her. And it felt like everyone else had disappeared. Her eyes were caught into his, getting lost. Memories flowered into the girls mind, causing emotions to over flow. A smile just slipped into her lips, as they neared each other.

Hiashi glared at Naruto, still a bit unsure of how he would make her happy. The blond male stepped down, his hand coming over to grab Hinata's. Slowly guiding her hands to his, he turned down to his daughter. "Be happy my child, for a fathers wants is all he needs." Smiling again, she went on her tipsy toes, planting a small kiss on his cheeks. Turning her attention back towards Naruto, the butterflies started fluttering again. Giving a small reassuring, gentle squeeze to her, he pulled her up towards in front of two people. The Hyuga elder stood in front of them, with Tsunade standing next to him. It was tradition in the Hyuga clan to have the elder bless and do the traditional bonding ceremony. But Naruto and Hinata wanted also the Hokage there, making it official in the village. They had agreed that the two would be there.

And Tsunade started the ceremony. "We are all gathered here today to join Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga in holy matrimony." The Hokage continued, saying the traditional wedding lines. The Hyuga elder listened, waiting for his time to enter and start. Hinata was holding onto Naruto's hand a bit hard, using it as a stabilizer. The dizziness in her head continued,the blush high, but the smile soft. Her eyes had to concentrate on something else, to prevent herself from fainting. All she felt was the warmth of his hand, the reassurance that this was happening, not just a dream.

Stepping forward, the older man nodded for the brides maid and grooms men to step forward. Sakura and Shikamaru came forward, carrying small red ribbons. "The invisible red ties of god are finally being given the final knot. Through years and past lives, soul mates fight and search for their other halves. Today, in present of family and friends, you finish the search." Nodding, Sakura tied a string on Hinata's pinky, as Shikamaru tied the other end to Naruto's representing the finding of their souls. "Though they may be stretched, tangled, yanked, or pulled, it will never break. May the gods stay in your favor, watching down on you." Hinata's eyes shifted up towards Naruto, seeing his smile. His face showed complete bliss, even him having the smallest tint of rose. The smile was glued on her face, certainly turning into the happiest day off her life. "Now, the two will recite their vows they had written to each other."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata reached for the small scroll. Taking a deep breath, she started reading.

"The day I met you, my entire life was thrown upside down and everything I knew about myself no longer mattered. I didn't even know it then, but as I got to know you, I learned more about who I am and who I want to be. It's scary for a person to recognize that someone might be their soulmate, but scarier when you simply know someone is your soulmate. I never believed in soulmates until I realized how desperately and madly I need you. I love you with my whole heart, body and soul. You've become a part of me, Naruto, and with these words, I solemnly vow to love you until my last breath."

"I, Naruto, take you, Hinata, to be my companion, forever. With you by my side, I will never be alone. When I've been lost, you've always been there to bring me back. So on this day, at thsi moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. No one will ever hurt you, my life on the line. I You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone, it's not for a minute, or just for now...It's forever."

Tears just flowed down her face, the smile on her again. it was like all her dreams had finally came true, the man she admired was admiring her now. Their destinies would for now and forever be intertwined They just looked at each other, as Tsunade stepped forward, seeing the two. "With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." Naruto's hand slipped out of her arm and onto Hinata's waist, pulling her towards him. A little gasp went through her, but it was a good one. Her hands were resting softly on his chest, looking up. "I love you Hinata..." were his words before pressing his lips on her. It took her a moment to respond back with her own kiss, pushing a bit on her toes to kiss him better. The girls hands slipped up into his neck, pushing herself closer. Kissing for a moment, they pulled back, locking eyes. "A..always and forever Naruto..." Finally dropping honorifics with him, the start of their new life.


End file.
